Open Chasm
by Phantom Sin
Summary: Brothers for life they swore but that's not what happened. Follow how each individual faces their battles head on. Here are his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Open Chasm

**AN:** Hey peeps, it's good to be back. Here's another one of my pieces. Hope you enjoy! :)))

 **Disclaimer:** And... the trophey goes too *ding, ding, ding* J.K.R. These characters are hers alone. Muchos gracious! ;)

* * *

Open Chasm

 **~o0o~**

I can't see you I'm so far up. I see you've created an open chasm the colour of black, just like our love. How had we come to this, the end to our beginning? I hoped we could mend this, flourish right up. But I think it's finally over, now that our love has tumbled under and withered forever.

I see the open chasm so high up. I think there's always been this gap between us. Since we gave up the patience for our love to grow, even strengthen and become an omnibus. There's no time now to reconcile our love, now that it's seen one, far too many heartbreaks and suffered enough.

What do I do with this open chasm? The slow start to the rift of our relationship, that's teared our minds apart every which direction. I don't know if we've ever had that love, the kind that never gets old. But I think it is time to let go, for all the times we'll never get bold.

Now I know now, this open chasm between us didn't happen accidently. From the beginning, I knew, our love was never meant to last. To be the everlasting story of our future past.

This open chasm is not an exaggeration, but the workings of our own mistakes. Now that I know, the losses, the regrets, the memories that were made. I think I can breathe, now that its end will always haunt me, till the last of my days.


	2. Chapter 2: ICSYOTOS

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K.R!

* * *

 **I Can See You On The Other Side**

 **~o0o~**

I can see you on the other side, breaking glass.

It shatters at my feet into pieces.

Each crack is an echo to my heart, a screech to my ears.

I'm broken. So are you. Together we make a whole.

It's not working. The connection won't sink in.

What am I to do? I can't leave nor can you.

-o-

What a pair we are. We can neither draw close or apart.

All we can do is wait. The connection is fragile.

It's been fractured one too many times.

You pull one side and I the other.

Together we will join the pieces back together.

-o-

It may slip, it may slide,

It may resist where temptation lies.

But it won't be able to stop itself when provoked.

I have a suspicion it can see what it looks like,

Clear without scars.


	3. Chapter 3: Veil

**AN:** Just a round of playing with words and seeing what comes of it. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP characters. *waves* Ta ta!

* * *

Veil

 **~o0o~**

Behind this veil is a picture.  
Of me and you together.  
I stand there, staring.  
Thinking why do I have to go.

-00-

Behind this veil I remember.  
We used to play and wander.  
Now that I'm looking now.  
I want you to come back.

-00-

Behind this veil I wander.  
I have come to see.  
What things you hold and cover.  
I'm here now.  
But don't bother.

-00-

Behind this veil each time I step.  
I miss you that much stronger.  
When I need you,  
you are not here.  
I feel no hope any longer.

-00-

Behind this veil I've come to know.  
You don't care if I am in danger.  
If you come back.  
I won't speak or,  
follow you if at all.

-00-

Behind this veil I take my time to cry.  
You could've come back.  
If only for a moment.  
But you ran away,  
without a backward glance.


	4. Chapter 4: Grim Reaper

**AN:** Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews people. Your the best! Here's another piece. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or it's beloved characters! XD

* * *

Grim Reaper

 **~o0o~**

You know what they say.  
Along with a gloomy expression.  
Misery loves company.  
Beware, of the grim reaper.

-0-

Hello, you there.  
You've expired your stay.  
If looks could kill.  
I'd be dead.  
In the hands of the grim reaper.

-0-

Listen up.  
Do you hear something?  
The enemy is fast approaching.  
Hundreds, in black cloaks.  
And they call me the grim reaper.

-0-

I lean back casually.  
Assessing the threat carefully.  
I'm not too fussed.  
What the future holds.  
It's time to see.  
If I'm the grim reaper, clearly.

-0-

Right now my end is close.  
To delay the inevitable.  
Chances are.  
My death will come slowly.  
If it is not obvious already.  
My name's the grim reaper.

-0-

Suddenly as they draw the gap between us.  
My body jumps to life.  
The tables have turned in my favour.  
I could break all hell loose.  
Like the grim reaper I am.


	5. Chapter 5: Demon Road

**AN:** The black brothers yay! Both amazing individual characters. Each unique in their own way. Love to write more of them! Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** HP World n its characters belong to J.K.R.

* * *

Demon Road

 **~o0o~**

Don't get lost.  
Or stray from the path.  
Hidden.  
Unknown.  
Is the demon road.

-0-

I know that.  
You are not far.  
To see inside.  
And look for yourself.  
What is this demon road.  
I've heard about.

-0-

Hurry, I must.  
This secret is killing me.  
I'm not used to not knowing.  
What this demon road.  
Isn't saying.

-0-

How far can it be?  
I've just walked up a hill.  
What's so important.  
About this demon road.  
That has gone to the lengths.  
Taken my right.  
To inform me.  
And forced me into silence.

-0-

This is it.  
This has to be.  
The demon road.  
I'm after.


	6. Chapter 6: Cursed

**AN:** I damm love Sirius as a character! Just getting to know Reg though XD Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't HP world or its characters. :)

* * *

Cursed

 **~o0o~**

How ironic.  
That this is.  
I've come to know.  
That I am cursed.

-0-

A family tradition.  
I've heard.  
You want to know.  
What I've come to know.  
If knowing I'm a cursed child.  
Has had an effect on me.

-0-

Then you'll be.  
Disappointed to know.  
I am not scared at all.  
I've suspected this all along.  
Being cursed.  
Runs in the family.

-0-

It does not surprise me.  
That they would choose me.  
I was cursed.  
From the start.  
It is.  
To be expected.

-0-

Don't mourn me.  
I'm not afraid.  
At least I had you.  
This cursed life I was living.  
Is starting to take its toll.  
I think I'll leave.  
Wouldn't you.


	7. Chapter 7: Cage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters.

* * *

Cage

 **o0o  
**

Trapped.

That's what I am.

Locked,

inside these four walls.

There is no way out.

All this time I've been here,

I've accepted this as my home.

My cage.

A torture chamber.

The beginning to my hell.

-0-

Forced to remember,

the moments that make life grimmer.

My world is pale.

I look at this

and I shudder each time,

I relive something;

close to my heart,

that leaves a pain,

I cannot wipe with a single finger.

-0-

My tears are spilling,

through this agony I'm bearing.

A chill is creeping in.

I fold in on myself.

Seeking a warmth,

I cannot not find.

How can I?

The cold has bitten,

every last breadth that I had kept lit;

holding on to the barest smile

and a match to light,

the darkness to my night.

-0-

My mind is a cavern.

I've lost all sense of time.

My cage is the only thing that is constant,

each time I wake or sleep.

I don't even notice what's around me.

It seems pointless.

A waste of time.

I know nothing is going to change.

-0-

As years pile on.

I grow weaker.

Old and erratic.

But my will has stayed,

alight like a beating heart,

alive like a breath of fresh air.

There is hope that is shadowing me,

from time to time.

My awareness has sharpened.

My eyes have cleared from the dull,

opaque sense they were.

A peek of colour has manifested

hinting a life of brightness

is yet to come.

My cage is opening.

Pushing me out.

Urging me to break the black abyss

that constantly held me back.

I am free.

I hope I don't regret it.


End file.
